The present invention is related to an adjustable control valve flow regulation of gas or liquid, in particular for use in controlling the quantity of paint and air supplied during a spray painting operation.
Control of paint quantity and air supply for atomizing and jet formation with manual as well as robot controlled spray painting has up to now usually been performed by means of air pressure regulated mechanical controllers. Regarding the paint quantity control, these controllers have the disadvantage that they are substantially temperature and viscosity dependent and thus require cost and energy demanding regulation of the prevailing conditions in the spray boxes and paint flow circulation.
Another disadvantage of the known technical equipment is the difficulty associated with the cleaning thereof when the color of the paint is to be changed.